User blog:Limited2gal/READING RAILROOOAAADD!!!!
Heh, I got this piece on the McDonald's Monopoly thing and I started singing Reading Rainbow. So this is a MP blog again. PSAT So I had PSAT's today. ON SATURDAY. At least I got extra time because I'm on an IP or IEP or however its spelled but thats getting personal so I'm just gonna stop now. SO that happened. And I was let out at around 1 PM. I think I did better on the English than the math :U Maybe I should consider thinking of doing a wider range of arts as a career than just cartooning/voice acting :U So yeah. RAGING RITE NAO So as said title I AM RAGING RIGHT NOW! So it goes like this; I got a NEW Vocaloid this past weekend, her name is Prima! And she's English as opposed to Japanese (Rin/Len) THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DETAIL!! So I was fidgeting with Prima on the Editor for a few days, and she worked GREAT! I had even gotten down how to make her pronounce Japanese properly... So just yesterday/the-day-before, I tried installing Rin/Len's voicebank onto the same computer I installed Prima on (Rin and Len are on my laptop, Prima is on a desktop+tower PC). So I try installing Rin/Len's VB, and IT JUST WENT DOWNHILL-MESSED-UP FROM THERE. The Rin/Len thing apparently wanted to save to the same folder Prima was in BUT THEY'RE BOTH CALLED THE SAME (VOCALOID2 in Program Files x82 or whatever) SO IT MESSED UP/DELETED THE ENGLISH VOCALOID FOLDER AND TRIED TO INSTALL THE JAPANESE ONE OVER IT! What's bad? "You still have R/L on both your computers now, then?" NO its not like that. See; all Vocaloids come with a serial code inside for validation or whatever -- BUT THE STUPID SIDE IS THAT THEY ONLY LET YOU VALIDATE THE CODE ONCE!! oooonccceee. And what's worse is that in Rin/Len's box there's a small flyer talking about resetting the code, BUT ITS ALL IN JAPANESE SO I CAN'T EVEN GAH. And I got Prima through download so no English flyers for me I guess ha! So because I can't redeem the code properly anymore, the stupid thing won't activate the Vocaloid2 Editor for me. WHATS UP WITH THAT, DOC? I DON'T NEED ONLINE VALIDATION! And what's with the redeem-once policy, really? .__. But. EVERY STINKING TIME I DELETE THE FOLDER FROM THE PROGRAM FILES AND TRY TO RE-INSTALL EITHER OF THEM... It. Doesn't. Work. It just starts to install and then FINALLY AT THE END SO CLOSE; it says "Uninstalling VOCALOID2 EDITOR" and everything else in the little files. What's worse is that Yamaha chooses to have all their file names in caps, so it says "UNINSTALLING VOCALOID2 EDITOR/PRIMA VB/etc." It's unbearably in-your-face-rubbing. GRR. Did I mention Prima cost us over $60 USD? And she was on sale to my gawd. Her normal price runs for over 100 USD or even 200 USD... Well at least I still have Rin and Len on this laptop... But still. .__. Still Raging Just Dividing So I'm also raging because WIKIA WON'T LET US FOLLOW PAGES ANYMORE!! Or is it just me? Oh well. Not as bad as losing a 70 dollar Vocaloid that you barely had for a full week. Or having a wasp land on your finger (which did happen to me, on Monday. I'm extremely afraid of wasps; its unhealthy). Farts Just Because Couldn't think of a better title lol (sorry if all this makes me sound... rude. I just need to vent is all. There's noone really around me in RL who'd understand ALL this. :U ) SO CLASS HAS STARTED jk. My foot is getting better, with the whole glass-thing. :o So I'm starting to make more new friends at school (which is a huge improvement compared to 3-4 years ago; I was so anti-social I'd chat with teachers chatting at all I was kinda mature for a middle-schooler so). I even joined the Art Club and I'm making some new friends there! :D Tumbling Birds Tumblr + Twitter, lol. So I'll be more active on those two. No that anyone really cares about my Twitter but whatever it's more for getting noticed/following pro peeps. YOU GUYS I GO ON DEVIANTART LIKE EVERYDAY YOU SHOULD LOOK AT MY GALLERY I need to be more assertive. *re-enacts SpongeBob scene* When it comes to being assertive, I'm kinda FlutterShy-ish, so yeah. :o Drawing Requests I DO DRAWING REQUESTS!!! But beware; sometimes it can take me an Epoch to complete something. It's not you; it's me *enacts cheezy-stereotypical breakup scene* So yeah. I only draw stuff that's PG/PG-13 tho. I'm a minor at heart :U I Can Code Blahhh if blog = bottom puts "Goodbye." end *hits play* Goodbye. Category:Blog posts